Reflected Moonlight
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: This a little different, when Kenshin becomes the battousai he actually becomes another person. Can Kenshin protect Kaoru, even from himself? Will love win over hatred? Kenshin
1. Amber Eyes of a Killer

Reflected Moonlight:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Amber Eyes of a Killer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru looked across the room at him. Kenshin stood there in the dimness looking out at the yard. Outside was totally dark, the sky filled with thousands of glittering stars. Kaoru stood up and slowly walked over to him. He didn't move as she approached, but simply thought of what he could possible say to her. They both stepped out into the yard.  
  
The wind blew softly through Kaoru's hair, making it glimmer against her sapphire blue eyes. She brushed it away and turned to look at Kenshin. He in turn turned to look at her. They both stared at each other for a space of a single moment that jarred their hearts.  
  
Kaoru's lips slowly parted as she began to speak, but she stopped. Maybe it was best not to tell him.  
  
Kenshin saw her hesitation and knew that she was withholding something from him. The corners of his mouth curved up slightly as he said, "Yes Miss Kaoru? Is there something you wanted to say?"  
  
Kaoru heart pounded wildly as she stared even deeper into the depths of his violet eyes. She was captured within their depths. They seemed so haunting and sad in the moonlight, as though they had seen too much sadness, too much hate, and too much bloodshed. Kaoru slowly lifted a pale hand to his face as though it would be enough to make the sadness go away. With one finger she lightly traced his scar pondering over these overwhelming feelings in her heart.  
  
"Does it still hurt you?" Kaoru asked as she pulled her hand away from his face.  
  
Kenshin looked down at her, his face growing sadder. He knew what she meant. She was asking if his past still haunted him. She was asking if the memories of those days still burned inside his heart. Kenshin clenched his chest with one hand.  
  
"Yes, that it does. It burns inside of me. Inside of my heart." Kenshin whispered. Again Kenshin could see the images in his mind. The flashes of death, the anguish, of the one he loved also the one he had killed. He closed his eyes shut as though doing so would squeeze away the memories. But it wasn't working. Darkness kept creeping across his heart more and more, until he couldn't stand it anymore. It didn't make any sense. Why was this happening?  
  
Kenshin slid slowly to the ground still clutching his heart. Kaoru kneeled beside him worried. Kenshin pushed her away. "Don't come near me. I don't want it to take you too. Stay away from me. I'm dangerous." Kenshin said in a pleading voice.  
  
Kaoru was confused. What was happening to him?! "Kenshin? What's wrong? What's happening? Tell me!" She said almost hysterically.  
  
Kenshin knelt on the ground trying to get the darkness from spreading. It was taking over him again. His past was becoming his future. The battousai within him was emerging. In the last seconds before he changed he managed to speak out some words.  
  
"No matter what I say or do after this......I always......loved you.......run now.....before it's too late.......my Kaoru....."  
  
"Kenshin! What are you talking about! I don't understand!" Kaoru screamed. She was frightened by his words, but stunned at the same time. She couldn't move. She could barely even breathe. Then in one second it was all over. She watched as Kenshin slowly stood up, his back to her.  
  
"Kenshin?" She asked her voice trembling.  
  
She gasped when he turned around. His eyes weren't violet anymore. They were a flashing amber gold that shone with dark malice. Slowly she backed away, her whole body trembling. What was happening? What happened to Kenshin?  
  
"Who are you? What happened to Kenshin?" She asked.  
  
The voice that responded was cold and cruel. "Finally I have been able to get rid of that annoying idiot. The Kenshin you knew still exists, that he may, but he is locked away deep inside my heart just as I was locked deep inside his heart. I thank you though for helping with my release, the release of Battousai the Manslayer."  
  
~I would like to add that any mistakes in the story, or I mean that anything that goes against the original Kenshin story, I mean to make them. Ok? ~ 


	2. My Beloved

Reflected Moonlight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: My Beloved  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru realized then what Kenshin had been trying to tell her. He knew that he was changing and he wanted her to know that he really loved her and that this wasn't him. She turned away from him and began running as fast as she could. She had to get away. It was what Kenshin had told her to do and she would listen to his words. But she swore that somehow she would find a way to change him back.  
  
The battousai gazed after the fleeing girl with a smirk on his face. Slowly he began to walk after her drawing out his sword in a blaze of reflected moonlight. His eyes burned through the night like fire as he followed behind her down the dark streets of the city. The memories of Kyoto, the smell of blood in the air, it made his thirst even greater.  
  
Kaoru's heart beat wildly inside her chest and she felt so terrified that she just wanted to collapse, but something kept her running, something kept her moving through the darkened alleyways.  
  
Kenshin was trapped inside his own body, trapped inside his own thoughts, his own feelings. He was in complete darkness. He was chained, to what he did not know, but he could not move. He twisted and squirmed trying to get free, all the while calling out Kaoru's name.  
  
~ This is all my fault. I should have known that this would happen. I should have stayed away from Kaoru. I could have done better. I could have protected her better. Oh, my Kaoru, I failed you. ~  
  
Kaoru turned down one alley to see that it was a dead end. She turned around, but it was too late. The battousai already was standing there. She was cornered.  
  
Slowly he advanced upon her, his sword raised. He gazed upon his sword and noticed something. With a laugh he flipped the blade so it was no longer a reverse blade sword.  
  
"Hahahaa... That's better now isn't it? Now I can hear you scream in pain as you slowly die." The battousai said cruelly.  
  
Kaoru's eye's widened. There was nothing she could do. She was at the mercy of Battousai the manslayer.  
  
~A sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. That is the truth. What Miss Kaoru says is sweet and innocent talk that only those whose hands have never been stained with the blood of man can believe. ~  
  
The battousai swung the sword in a curving arc. Flashes of reflected light danced in the air where its blade past as it drew closer and closer to Kaoru.  
  
~But to tell you the truth, I much prefer Miss Kaoru's sweet and innocent talk over the truth indeed I do. I hope the someday her words will become the truth for all of us to live by. ~  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes. She couldn't look. She just couldn't. She couldn't stand to see what had happened to Kenshin and what was about to happen to her. This was all her fault. This was all her fault!  
  
Before the blade could reach her, Kaoru collapsed onto the floor by his feet.  
  
"I love you Kenshin, I love you! Even if I die by the hands of the battousai side of you, I still love you. I love even the battousai because it is part of who you are. That means it is part of what I love."  
  
The blade never reached her. It paused inches away from her skin. The battousai stood frozen in place. Slowly his eyes melted back into a violet gaze and his face softened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Goodbye My Love

Reflected Moonlight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three: Goodbye My Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin could finally move again, he could finally stop the horror. He dropped to the ground beside Kaoru cradling her in his arms. They both trembled in the dark alleyway as they held tightly onto one another.  
  
"Miss Kaoru. I swore to protect you and I failed. I couldn't even save you from myself." Kenshin said tears in his eyes as he brushed the hair from her pale face.  
  
Kaoru collapsed into his arms. "I was scared at first, but I knew that you would come back to me. You always do."  
  
Kenshin face suddenly became serious. "I have to leave. I can't be with you. I have to leave and this time I can't come back."  
  
Kaoru held onto him tighter. "No! I don't want you to leave me! No matter what! I love you."  
  
A pained look crossed over his face. "What if I lose control over myself again? What if I try to hurt you again? I can't let there even be a chance of that. I swore to keep you safe and happy, so I must leave."  
  
Kenshin pushed her away and tried to stand up, but Kaoru grabbed back onto him. "I don't care! I changed you back once, I can do it again! I love you so much Kenshin. I won't be happy without you! I can't live without you!" Kaoru screamed, her voice thick with emotion.  
  
Kenshin looked deep into her eyes and leaned closer till his lips were pressed upon hers. He kissed with the passion of his feelings for her, something so deep that it shook the foundation of the person he was deep down inside. Slowly he broke the kiss and turned away from her.  
  
"I love you Kaoru with all my heart. I am doing this because I love you. I hope you can move on and find someone better than I am. You may think you can't live without me, but over time you'll be able to forget. Somehow you'll find a way to be happy. I know you will." Kenshin said as he turned away from her and left in a billowing of wind.  
  
And he was gone. Out of her life forever. Kaoru stared after him, her fingers brushing her lips, remembering that sweet kiss. He was saying goodbye forever. Kaoru fell to her knees on the ground and sobbed. A soft mist of rain came down upon her sobbing body as she screamed into the night. Her screams echoed into the darkness, vibrating through the air leaving her mark of sadness. He was gone......He was gone.....forever..........  
  
~Thank you blahblahHOBO and ShilviGrl/Amyjenc1 for reviewing~ 


	4. How Can I Go On?

Reflected Moonlight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: How Can I Go On?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly the rain increased to a steady downfall. Kaoru picked herself up and staggered her way out of the alley her sobs growing louder and louder. She began to run faster and faster down the streets till she reached the lake. The fireflies glowed steadily even in the rain. She ran down to the banks of the river and stopped, gasping for breath.  
  
This was the place where Kenshin had said goodbye to her before, when he left for Kyoto. This is where he had hugged her.  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin! Come back! Kenshin!" She screamed in a sob. She began running again, but her feet slipped and she slid to the ground.  
  
She lay on the muddy ground crying and sobbing as though she was dying. And she was. She was dying inside. She could feel part of her die. There was a whole in her heart now that could never be filled.  
  
Kenshin ran away down the rainy streets trying to get as far away from her as he could before he changed his mind. He knew that he couldn't live without her, that his life was nothing without her, but there was no way else to protect her. There was no way that he could be with her. He was a danger to her and she shouldn't even want to be near him. But she loved him. She loved him even though he had tried to take her life with his own hands. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. She shouldn't have to suffer like this, being in love with a monster. For that was what he was, a monster to be hated and feared.  
  
Sano raced out through the darkened streets. He had seen Kenshin change into the battousai and chase Kaoru out into the streets. He had run after them, but they had lost him easily. He had to find them. He had to stop Kenshin, no the battousai from hurting Kaoru. He knew that Kenshin would give his own life for Kaoru's, but there are just some things in this world that you can't control.  
  
After about ten minutes of searching in the rain, he saw a figure racing down the streets. It had to be Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin stopped in his tracks when he saw Sano.  
  
"What are you doing here Sano! Get away! I have to leave. I have no choice." Kenshin screamed as he began to run again.  
  
"Coward!" Sano yelled after him. Kenshin froze. "You're a coward Kenshin! You're running away from it all! You're leaving us all behind! You're too scared to face the truth so you're running away from it. You're too scared to lose her that you are running away from her and losing her in the process!"  
  
Kenshin turned to face him, the tears and rain both pouring down his face.  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about, you fool! I have to leave! I have to leave so that Kaoru can be safe! So that she can be happy!"  
  
Sano started to get angry. "You're the fool Kenshin! You're the stupid one. You're running away from what you need in life, you're running away from her! She can't be happy without you, and you......you can't be happy without her....I know this....I've watched you two for a long time now. I know you are meant to be together!"  
  
Kenshin's face screwed up in pain. "It doesn't matter if I need her to survive. She can't be safe when I'm with her. There's always that risk that I'll become the battousai again!"  
  
"You're just scared to try, that's all Kenshin! You're a coward. It seems that she was able to change you back to Kenshin this time. Who says that next time she can't do it again? Who says there will be a next time? Life is full of risks and some of them you just got to take." Sano screamed through the downpour.  
  
Kenshin's heart beat painfully. "Yes. I am scared. I'm scared to death that she will get hurt. I'm scared that she won't be able to find happiness. I know that there is a better chance of her achieving both if she wasn't with me."  
  
Sano smashed his fist against the nearby building. "Kenshin! She isn't happy is she? Where is she right now? How does she feel now? I bet she isn't happy. Damn it Kenshin, you're a fool!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am wrong...." A doubt grew in his mind.  
  
"Of course I am right! Go find her Kenshin! Go find her before she does something stupid! Go find her before it's too late!" Sano screamed at him.  
  
Kenshin heart squeezed tightly in his chest as he raced down the streets again and back to where he had left her. She was no where to be found. Where could she have gone?  
  
~Thank you, jouchan-racoon-grl , Lady Shishi-san, ShilviGrl/Amyjenc1 for reviewing. Reviews really help me to write more..It means a lot..~ 


	5. Broken Soul

Reflected Moonlight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: Broken Soul  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru lay on the bank of the lake as the rain poured down her body. Her soul was broken, hurt beyond repair. She was soaked to the bone, and cold not only in body, but also in heart. She didn't want to go on. She didn't want to live. She decided that she would just lay there forever, till the rain washed away her body and the wind scoured her bones dry.  
  
Kenshin thought frantically of where she could have run off to. The first thing that popped into his head was the lake. Somehow that place held something special for both of them ever since that night among the fireflies. He began running faster and faster. With each step he gained speed till he could barely even breathe anymore. Finally he approached the lake and then he saw her.  
  
She was lying on the shore of the lake. She wasn't even moving. He ran up to her, his heart racing. Was she hurt? Was she dead? Was he too late? He scooped her up into his arms as soon as he reached her. She was limp in his arms, and soaking wet too. He closed his eyes in relief when he saw that she was still breathing. She was just unconscious. He needed to get her somewhere dry, somewhere where he could take care for her. He began to run back to the dojo, her in his arms.  
  
As he approached the dojo Yahiko came running out. "What's wrong Kenshin?" he asked oblivious to anything that had been going on for the last hour.  
  
Kenshin didn't have time for explanations. There was no time to lose. He had to help Kaoru. "Get some water and all the blankets you can find! Quick! As fast as you can!" yelled Kenshin as he pushed past Yahiko and went into Kaoru's room.  
  
Carefully he set Kaoru down on her futon. Her clothes were soaked. He had to get them off to stop her from getting too cold. He quickly stripped them off her skinny body, thinking nothing of modesty, but only of saving her. He quickly buried her body under the covers, but it wasn't good enough. She was shaking and burning up with fever. Finally Yahiko walked in with more blankets and a bucket of water.  
  
"Finally! Now please leave us." Kenshin demanded as he took the blankets and spread them over Kaoru. He didn't even notice when Yahiko left because he was already wiping her face clean with a wet towel.  
  
"I guess I came back just in time." Kenshin whispered softly. What would have happened if he had not returned? What would have happened if he had not met up with Sano? She would have died. His Kaoru would have died. And now because of him, she was lying in bed unconscious, with a horrible fever. It was all his fault again. He had caused her more pain. He was such a fool.  
  
"Don't worry, my Kaoru. I won't ever leave you again. I swear to you on the love that I feel for you, that I will never leave you behind, even in death."  
  
Kaoru felt so terribly cold, but so feverishly burning hot. She was having horrible visions. Some so horrible that she cried out. She dreamed that she was the one standing over Kenshin with a sword slashing it down upon him. But when he begged her to not to kill him, she laughed and plunged the sword right through his heart. She could see the blood spurting out of his chest as his heart struggled to keep beating. The blood seeped down his chest and onto her, dripping in steady streams of crimson. She could see the pain in his eyes as he stared up at her in disbelief. She could see the sting of betrayal in his eyes as they glazed over in death. It was all too vivid. She couldn't stand it.  
  
Kaoru cried out in screams while she lay thrashing in her bed. Kenshin restrained her to keep her from hurting herself. His tears dripped down onto her as he watched go through such inner turmoil. This was all his fault. She was hurting so bad because of him. It was all his fault. He would never ever forgive himself for this.  
  
Now in Kaoru's dreams she was being chained down. She couldn't see the face of who was doing this to her, but the pain was real. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe. Then she saw Kenshin next to her, chained also. He looked over at her, the look of total betrayal on his face. He seemed to be asking her, why did you do this to me? Why? Why are you doing this? She tried to tell him that she didn't want to. She tried to tell him that she was a victim too, but the words would not come out. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think. Her world was a blanket of crimson blood, splashed with pain and anguished screams. But then finally she heard a soft voice through the shroud of endless tears.  
  
Kenshin softly he whispered into her ear as he stroked her head.  
  
"Kaoru....My Kaoru....I'm here now. I won't leave you ever again. I love you, my Kaoru. I can't live without you. I just needed to lose you for a while to figure that out. I'm sorry I put you through all of this. I'm sorry you're in so much pain. It's all my fault. My Kaoru. I love you."  
  
Kaoru's eyes slowly opened as she heard those words. She looked up to see the Kenshin was standing over her. She felt her heart melt and crack at the same time. It was Kenshin! He was back! He was really back!  
  
"I knew you would come back again. You always do." She whispered feverishly.  
  
Kenshin's heart raced when he heard her sweet voice answer him back. He smiled down at her and took her hand in his. She was sweaty and dangerously hot. That wasn't good.  
  
Slowly smiled up at him though she knew she would not be able to smile much longer. She knew that her body was dying, she knew it was giving away to the call of death. She could see it in Kenshin's eyes that he knew it too.  
  
"I can't let you go. Not after I just found you again!" Kenshin said painfully aware of her death approaching.  
  
"Kenshin. Don't leave me. Please, not ever again. Don't leave me.....I love you so much....." Kaoru said as her words slipped away with her last breath.  
  
As he saw her there dead in front of him he could not help but scream out in rage and sadness. How could he lose her already? How could this be happening.  
  
Yahiko rushed into the room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kaoru.....She was dead.  
  
~Can you guess what's gonna happen next??? There's still a lot of the story left.~ 


	6. A New Dawn

Reflected Moonlight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six: A New Dawn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru felt her life slip away into the abyss of time and space. She was alone in the half darkness and the half light. She didn't understand what was happening. Then she saw a figure slowly coming towards her. It was her father. She ran towards him and threw her arms around him. He held her back. Then he pulled her away and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Kaoru. I have something very important to tell you." he said.  
  
Kaoru smiled at him. Her memories of Kenshin slipping away by the second.  
  
"You must go back before you forget about Kenshin. You weren't meant to die yet. You have more life yet to live. A happier life. You must go away from me. You must run back into the darkness."  
  
Kaoru smiled turned confused. Kenshin. That name. Was that person someone special to her? "I don't know what you are talking about. My life has always been with you daddy."  
  
Her father's face grew angry. "Remember Kaoru. Remember the man you are meant to be with! Remember his face. Go now. Before it's too late!"  
  
Memories of Kenshin flashed through her mind. How could she have forgotten about him! He was so special to her. He meant so much to her that she felt she would break apart inside. Slowly she turned away from her father. She needed to get back to Kenshin.  
  
"I love you daddy." She whispered before she ran into the darkness.  
  
Kaoru gasped as she breathed again, all the pain rushing back into her body. She opened her eyes to see that Kenshin was sobbing at her side. She jumped up. Kenshin, he thought she was dead.  
  
Kenshin heard movement and he lifted his head to see Kaoru sitting up in bed. Could this be true? Could she really be still alive? Kenshin cried out in joy and scooped her up his arms again.  
  
"You're alive. My Kaoru. You're ok." He said as he began to laugh with relief.  
  
"I love you so much Kenshin." Kaoru said as she curled up against his chest, not caring that she was completely naked.  
  
Kenshin lifted her face to his and began to kiss her. He kissed her everywhere his lips could reach till he was totally out of breath and his lips found hers again. He held her like that kissing her for the longest time, soaking up her every scent, every movement.  
  
"I'm never leaving you again Kaoru, that I will not." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
She stared up at him smiling. "We can work through the hard times. I'm not afraid to try Kenshin. There is no life without risks after all." She said.  
  
Kenshin smiled back at her. "I don't know how I could ever think I could live without you. But now the past doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if I can or cannot because I'm going to be spending the rest of my life...............with you........."  
  
~Happy Holidays everyone!! Looks like Kenshin got what he wanted for Christmas ^_^~ 


	7. Half of You

Chapter Seven: Half of You  
  
I put my ear against your back and held you.  
  
My body is kind of like a borderline, a hinderance.  
  
It's as if you're going to go somewhere.  
  
But if I keep them in, such feelings will tear me apart.  
  
I want to get closer and closer [to you]  
  
in a world that's no more than 3 meters away from you.  
  
Taking turns pumping the pedals  
  
Passing over bowing sunflowers  
  
Taking in the steady wind, yeah, as if we could fly.  
  
For the first time, I felt your heat.  
  
I want to be stronger than anyone else!  
  
With warm rhythm  
  
Two hearts beating as one  
  
Lip to lip, eye to eye, hand in hand.  
  
God doesn't forbid anything at all.  
  
I love you. I love you. I love you.  
  
I haven't learned my lesson yet;  
  
but an adult wouldn't understand.  
  
It's painful and distressing,  
  
wanting to show you my feelings; feels like I'm gonna burst.  
  
I'm looking the other way, waiting, so  
  
take the hand that's hesitating in your pocket  
  
and touch my cheek.  
  
Put a spell on me with loving power.  
  
We always took the long way home together.  
  
The sky seeming to overflow bitter orange  
  
Sort of happy & sad  
  
Why were "we" born?  
  
We're 1/2 of each other, right?  
  
I try thinking by myself, but  
  
as I expected I'm not very good at it.  
  
I envied the strong person who was able to throw  
  
a ball so far that it went out of sight,  
  
and wanted to become a boy.  
  
Softly, like calm water  
  
I want to be stronger than anyone else!  
  
Like when I was small  
  
Isn't it strange, my tears are falling  
  
Lip to lip, eye to eye, hand in hand.  
  
The same entity, feeling the same thing.  
  
I love you. I love you. I love you.  
  
I haven't learned my lesson yet;  
  
but an adult wouldn't understand.  
  
Even though I was told I wouldn't be able to reach,  
  
right now, I just want to jump!  
  
I'll give you a bye-bye kiss,  
  
the distance of the final step,  
  
so hold me even more,  
  
as if to keep the sun from setting.  
  
We watched the lone sun setting together, just the 2 of us.  
  
It was absolutely beautiful.  
  
It's just somehow I can't say it, somehow it's not enough.  
  
On the day when this world explodes,  
  
just like Nostradamus predicted,  
  
I want to become one with you!  
  
With warm rhythm  
  
Two hearts beating as one  
  
Lip to lip, eye to eye, hand in hand  
  
God doesn't forbid anything at all.  
  
I love you. I love you. I love you.  
  
I haven't learned my lesson yet;  
  
but an adult wouldn't understand.  
  
It's frustrating and distressing,  
  
wanting to show you my feelings; feels like I'm gonna burst.  
  
I'm looking the other way, waiting, so  
  
take the hand that's hesitating in your pocket  
  
and touch my cheek.  
  
Put a spell on me with loving power,  
  
as if to keep the sun from setting.  
  
Kenshin clutched her tighter against him. He had almost lost her, forever. And now they were finally together. He just wasn't complete without her. Kaoru was half of him and without her he wasn't whole.  
  
Kaoru sneezed and shivered slightly. She was still really cold. Kenshin let go of her and brought her some fresh clothes to slip into. Then he helped her lie back down and bury herself under the covers. He smiled brightly at her and leaned down to kiss her again before standing up.  
  
"I will leave you now to rest." he said.  
  
She stared up at him with big eyes. Then she reached out a hand to grab onto his. "No, please don't leave yet. Come sit by me." She said softly.  
  
Kenshin sat down beside her still holding her hand. Slowly he ran his fingers over her blistered hands. He watched her breathe in and out in a rhythm that soothed both of them. Finally Kaoru fell asleep once again, exhausted from the night's events.  
  
~ Sorry there's not much actually story, mostly just song, but it's Christmas and I have a family to be with so...yah know what I mean..Obviously I didn't make up that song..its the second opening song, called half, or at least the English translation. ~ 


	8. Here In My Heart

Reflected Moonlight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight: Here in My Heart  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru was dreaming except for these dreams weren't nightmares.  
  
"What is this place?" Kaoru asked as she looked around. She was in a green meadow filled with tiny blossoms that stirred gently in the wind. The sweet smell of flowers hung in the air around her as she began to walk down a much trodden path. Then she saw a figure ahead of her growing closer with each step. She knew that figure well. It was her father.  
  
"Father!" She cried out as she ran to him. He held her in his arms and laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't have much time to talk to you before, but you had to return to your body before your life ended." He said.  
  
She looked up at him. "Where is this place?"  
  
He sighed. "It is not important right now. But I came this one time to tell you something gravely important."  
  
Kaoru could see that his eyes were troubled. "What is it father? What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Fate will not leave you alone, Kaoru. Death draws near to your group again. If you are not careful it will take the ones you love. I came to give this warning. We will not meet again till we are both in the afterlife, but please, heed my warning." He said as he started to fade away.  
  
Kaoru cried out and reached for him, but it was like trying to hold water in her hands, it all slipped through her fingers and left her nothing behind.  
  
Kenshin slowly nodded off to sleep. He too began to dream, but his were not as soothing.  
  
Kenshin was small again. A little child. He shivered as he looked at his parents dead bodies and hugged himself tighter. Hot tears streamed down his face, and the darkness began to converge in his heart. Slowly he dropped to his knees and the scene faded away into something more horrible.  
  
A whip flashed cruelly over the group of shuddering children. Kenshin stood in the middle of them huddled to stay away from the edge of the cruel whip. He closed his eyes to block out the image and the pain, but it could not block out the screams. His screams, the screams of the other children echoed in the silence of the dark void in his heart. A wave of crimson splashed across his vision sending him tumbling in a dark abyss, the screams pursuing.  
  
Then out of the darkness came a bright blinding light that seared through his very heart. He closed his eyes for a second against the light, and when he opened them he could see Kaoru standing there. He smiled and reached out a hand. Slowly she took his hand in hers entwining their fingers together.  
  
"Kaoru, what's happening? Where are we?" he asked as she grew closer to him running her hands up his face.  
  
She didn't answer. She simply stared at him as though waiting for something. Then she turned away and slowly began to fade into the light.  
  
He reached out to grab her, but she was disappearing too fast. "No, Kaoru! Don't leave me!" He cried out.  
  
She simply shook her head. "I'll never leave you.....Always.....I'll be in your heart. All you have to do is look...."  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes again and whispered softly. "Yes, you will always be here in my heart."  
  
"You're here, there's nothing I can ever fear as long as we are together. As long as we walk together we can make it through." Those were Kaoru's last fading words before Kenshin awoke.  
  
Sano and Yahiko both sat out on the table eating. Sano had explained everything that had gone on that night and Yahiko was a bit frightened though he would never admit it.  
  
"So when Kenshin becomes the Battousai, he becomes another person?" Yahiko asked still not clear on that part.  
  
Sano nodded and fingered his chopsticks. "Yeah, it seems that way. He was so cold, so vicious. It couldn't have been Kenshin. Kenshin would never hurt Kaoru much less try to kill her. There's something wrong about this whole thing. I think he's still hiding something from all of us and he isn't willing to tell."  
  
~I really don't know what Kenshin's past was like so I hope I didn't really screw it up..and if I did..oh well.~ 


	9. Nothing I Fear

Reflected Moonlight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Nine: Nothing I Fear  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin woke his whole body covered in sweat. He had fallen asleep by Kaoru's side. He shook himself awake and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He looked down at Kaoru sleeping peacefully on the bedmat. He watched her sleep, her face contented. He smiled and brushed her cheek with his hand. Slowly he stood up and stretched. He felt his stomach rumble. It had been a long time since he had eaten anything. It would probably good if he went and got something for himself and Kaoru, if she was to wake.  
  
Kaoru woke to find herself alone. Feebly she stood up and stumbled out of the door. She was still weak from her fever, but it had mostly disappeared. She made her way slowly into the kitchen, her head spinning. She needed to find Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin looked up and saw Kaoru stumble into the room. He quickly dropped what he was doing and went to her side. "What are you doing up, Miss Kaoru? You shouldn't try to get up yet."  
  
She smiled up at him wearily. "I didn't want to be alone anymore Kenshin." She said.  
  
The expression on her face made his heart melt. He scooped her up in his arms and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "You don't have to be Kaoru. I'll always be there for you."  
  
He carried her back to her room and set her back down on the bed.  
  
"I'll be right back Kaoru. I made some tea for you."  
  
Kaoru watched him leave her heart glowing. She could still feel his warm lips on hers, she could still feel his arms wrapped around her body. It made her so happy. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She hoped the rest of her life would be like this.  
  
Kenshin came back into the room, a tray in his arms. Carefully he set it down on the floor next to Kaoru and handed her a cup of tea. Gratefully Kaoru took a cup and sipped it down. The steam that rose from the cup warmed her face pleasantly. She sighed and sipped it again, enjoying the warm feeling spreading throughout her body.  
  
Kenshin sat next to her sipping his own cup of tea watching her silently. He set his cup down on the tray and waited for her to finish hers. Then when she had done so he turned to her. He took her small hand in his and looked straight into her sapphire eyes.  
  
She looked confused. "What is it now Kenshin?" She asked as he smiled warmly at her.  
  
Kenshin couldn't stifle the overwhelming feelings in his heart anymore. He let out a long breath and summoned up the courage to ask her the question that had been burning in his heart for so long. "Kaoru......Will you marry me?"  
  
Kaoru heart skipped a beat at those words. She leaned against him throwing her arms tightly around him. "Yes Kenshin. I will." She said hugging him fiercely.  
  
Kenshin held her tightly against him, against his heart. She was finally his, forever. And he was hers. His smile faded a little as he remembered the battousai inside of him. He pulled a little ways away from her so that he could look her straight in the face.  
  
"Are you sure Kaoru? Even knowing what could happen if I lost control again?"  
  
Kaoru smiled up at him brushing his hair with her fingers. "I already told you once that I would risk it. As long as I have you.....I have nothing to fear."  
  
Kenshin couldn't stand it any longer. He leaned closer and began to kiss her. Her skin slid against his callused hands as she fell backwards onto the bed. Her kimono slid gently off her slim body and onto the floor forgotten. His hands caressed up and down her bare flesh as he kissed her all over.  
  
The heat between them grew immensely, and Kaoru could feel her body burn up under his gentle touch. She pulled him closer so that there was no longer anything separating them anymore. 


	10. In Your Embrace

Reflected Moonlight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Ten: In Your Embrace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano left Yahiko at the table and went into the hallway. It was best time he checked on the pair of them to see if they were all right. He doubted that there was anything wrong, but he was kind of curious as to why he hadn't seen either of them for a while. When he reached the door he understood though, and with a smile on his face he left without gaining their notice.  
  
Sano returned to find that Yahiko had gotten up and was starting to walk down the hall. Sano stuck his arm out to stop Yahiko. "I wouldn't go down there if I were you."  
  
Yahiko looked curiously at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sano shook his head. "I'll tell you when you're a little older, kid."  
  
"Hey, don't call me a kid!" Yahiko yelled in protest.  
  
Later Kaoru lay in Kenshin's arms, snuggled up against his bare chest. Kenshin sighed and pulled her closer to him, running his fingers absentmindedly through her raven black hair. Now they were getting married, it all seemed too wonderful for words. That was what scared him. This was all too perfect and he didn't want anything to happen, not now that he was able to hold her in his arms, not now that he finally had her.  
  
Kaoru sighed under his gentle touch and snuggled up against him. She could feel a worriedness emitting from him as he held onto her. She turned around to look at him face to face.  
  
"Kenshin? Is there something wrong." she said as she put her hand on his cheek and brushed it softly.  
  
Kenshin smiled and took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. "Everything seems too good to be true, that is does." He said as he began to kiss her face again, bringing his hands to her slim neck.  
  
"But it is Kenshin. It's all true." Kaoru said melting under his touch.  
  
Sano was busy keeping Yahiko from going to check on Kenshin and Kaoru when there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it and saw that it was Dr. Gensai.  
  
Sano smiled. "Uhh....Hi..."  
  
"Dr. Gensai. What are you here for?" Yahiko asked forgetting about Kenshin and Kaoru for a second.  
  
The old man smiled. "I heard that my Kaoru was sick, so I thought I might come by and visit her."  
  
"You heard that did you? Umm...well actually she's a lot better now..." Sano said.  
  
"Well can I see her?" Dr. Gensai said stepping into the house.  
  
Sano nodded for a second. "Umm....Just wait here for a second with Yahiko. I'll go tell her that you're coming." Sano said as he raced off down the hall. It would be really bad if he saw her with Kenshin right now.  
  
He reached the door and stopped. How was he going to do this without embarrassing both of them? He knocked on the door, a blush rising up his face. "Umm...Kaoru...Dr. Gensai is here to see you...He's ummm...waiting out in the kitchen for you...so when you're done....ummm....come out and see him..."  
  
Kenshin sat up with a flash. He looked down at Kaoru who stared up at him, giggling. He smiled and kissed her once last time, his lips lingering on her own, before standing up and quickly getting dressed.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru both walked into the kitchen a few minutes later to greet Dr. Gensai. Once he had seen that she was no in the least bit sick anymore. (Kenshin healed her pretty quick didn't he! ^_^) he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, before you leave Dr. Gensai, I have something to tell all of you, that I do." Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru smiled up at him and grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"Miss Kaoru and I...are getting married." Kenshin said happily.  
  
Everyone in the room froze and turned to look at Kenshin and Kaoru. 


	11. To Hold You in My Arms Again

Reflected Moonlight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eleven: To Hold You in My Arms Again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took a while for everyone to get used to the fact that Kenshin and Kaoru were now officially together. Yahiko took it the hardest since he was the one who had been oblivious to Kenshin and Kaoru's growing relationship. Everything at the dojo went back to normal its seemed.  
  
It was morning and Kaoru was sweeping the floors, trying to get them extra clean for today. There was no special reason, but she felt extremely happy. Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she smiled.  
  
"I'm busy right now." She said as she leaned back against Kenshin chest still sweeping.  
  
Kenshin ran his fingers seductively across her stomach, making shivers run through her entire body. "I know that, that I do..." He said as began to softly kiss up and down her neck. Kaoru wanted nothing more than to collapse into his arms, but she resisted.  
  
"Kenshin..." she said sternly turning to look him in the face.  
  
"I haven't seen you in days....and besides we're all alone." He said innocently.  
  
It was true. Yahiko and Sano had both gone to the market. Kaoru smiled. He must have planned that. Well, two could play that game. Kaoru stuck her hand inside his gi and ran her hands across his bare chest. Kenshin trembled and leaned down to kiss her more, but she stopped him.  
  
"I've got work to do." She said as she planted a kiss on his cheek and left.  
  
Kenshin sighed and watched her leave.  
  
Later Kaoru retired to her room. She was really tired. Yahiko and Sano had still not returned yet, so she rolled out her futon and decided to take a little nap. Only when she sat down, did she notice that Kenshin was watching her from the doorway. She laughed and patted the spot next to her. "Come here and sit down for a while."  
  
Kenshin walked silently over to her and sat down. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "I love you so much Kaoru." he said as he began to kiss her. This time she let him have his way and she kissed him back. She fingered his gi with a grin on her face and was just about to slip it from his shoulders when she heard the sound of voices. Yahiko and Sano must be back. She sighed and looked up into his eyes. With one last kiss that both got up and made their way out of the room.  
  
Later that night Kaoru lay in her bed alone, thinking. Soon she wouldn't have to sleep alone anymore. She was so lonely sometimes in the darkness when she couldn't sleep. She sighed and got up. Slowly she tiptoed down to Kenshin's room where he lay fast asleep in his futon. She crept under the covers and snuggled up against him, wrapping her arms around him. She smiled. This was much better. Soon she fell asleep listening to the beating of his steady heart.  
  
Kenshin woke to find Kaoru in his arms. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly. She mumbled softly in her sleep. Kenshin then pulled her closer against him and ran his fingers across her body in a soothing gesture. Kaoru moaned softly, even though she was still asleep. Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Kenshin woke up early the next morning and slowly released Kaoru from his arms. She was still asleep. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead before rushing off to make breakfast for everyone.  
  
A couple months passed at the dojo. Kenshin and Kaoru spent as much of their free time alone together. It seemed they could never get tired of looking at one another...or kissing one another.  
  
One morning they all sat around the table, including Megumi and Dr. Gensai, who had come by for a visit.  
  
"So have you and Sir Ken set a date for the wedding yet?" Megumi asked.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru both looked at each other. They hadn't really been thinking about that.  
  
"Well Megumi....we haven't really...." Kaoru began, but then she stopped and gripped onto the table with one hand. Kenshin looked over at her worried. "What is it, Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru didn't answer, but sprinted out of the room, Kenshin following on her heels. They all could hear the sound of her vomiting in the other room, and Kenshin's worried voice.  
  
Kenshin held her head as she threw up her recently eaten breakfast. He smoothed away her hair and helped her sit down when she was finished. "Are you ok Kaoru? Are you coming down with something?" He asked worriedly as he held her against him.  
  
Kaoru smiled feebly. "I think I'm ok. I must have been something I ate or something."  
  
No matter how many times she told Kenshin she was fine he was still worried about her, especially when it didn't go away after the first day. She continued to get sick every so often, throwing up and she was really tired all the time. Not to mention how cranky she had become. 


	12. A Present For You

Reflected Moonlight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Twelve: A Present for You  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin approached Kaoru later on the situation.  
  
"Kaoru....Are you sure everything's fine?" He said putting a worried arm around her shoulder. Kaoru stared up into his troubled eyes. She could see a glint of amber in their violet shining orbs. She shuddered remembering that rainy night when he had became the battousai once again.  
  
"What brings him out in you?" Kaoru asked quietly to him, brushing her fingers softly against his face. Kenshin caught her hand in his. He knew what she meant.  
  
"I....don't really know......I think...it's when I am remembering the past he has a stronger hold on me....." Kenshin said bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it lightly.  
  
Kaoru was silent as Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. "But that doesn't matter right now.....What matters now is why you are sick..." Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru sighed and leaned against him. "I don't know...I really don't know..." She said truthfully.  
  
Kenshin squeezed her tighter. "Will you go see Dr. Gensai or Miss Megumi, please? For me. I don't want to lose you. I came so close to it before."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Alright Kenshin."  
  
Later that evening Kenshin and Kaoru went to see Megumi.  
  
"So what is that's been bothering you Kaoru?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Well it's just that I've been feeling really sick to my stomach lately and I'm more tired than usual. I don't know what's wrong with me." Kaoru said. Kenshin stood by her side apprehensively.  
  
Megumi's mouth tilted up slightly. "Oh, I see. So has it been happening mostly in the morning?" she asked carefully.  
  
Kaoru nodded and looked at her oddly. What was up with her?  
  
Megumi smiled at the couple. "I think you may want to set a date for your wedding soon."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru bothered looked confused. "What do you mean Miss Megumi?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Megumi laughed. "I believe Kaoru here is pregnant."  
  
Kenshin's eyes went big. "Oro?" he said feeling light headed.  
  
Then he looked at Kaoru, who looked at him and promptly fainted.  
  
Kenshin dropped to her side. "Kaoru? Kaoru!" he said worriedly.  
  
"She'll be alright. Just give her a while for the shock to wear off. She can stay and rest here for a while, there's a bed in that room over there." Megumi said pointing to a door.  
  
Kenshin picked her up carefully in his arms and carried her into the next room. He sat by Kaoru's side as she lay unconscious on the futon.  
  
Megumi slid open the door and walked in to sit next to Kenshin.  
  
"Congratulations Kenshin." she said.  
  
Kenshin smiled wearily. "Yes...." he said awkwardly.  
  
"I hadn't known that you and Kaoru were that intimate yet, but I did suspect something that time I came to visit and she was sick." Megumi said.  
  
Kenshin blushed hotly. "Well.....ummm...."  
  
Megumi laughed and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed Sir Ken. It's nothing I don't know about after all."  
  
That just caused Kenshin to blush even hotter. Megumi smiled another secret smile and left Kenshin and Kaoru alone.  
  
Kaoru slowly woke and opened her eyes to see Kenshin peering anxiously at her. She quickly sat up and looked around her. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
Kenshin smiled with relief once he saw that she was awake. "You fainted, Kaoru, that you did."  
  
The memory of the reason why she did came back to her and she began to blush.  
  
"Are you mad Kenshin?" Kaoru asked quietly, clenching her hands together.  
  
Kenshin was surprised. He wrapped his arms around her once again and held her against his chest. "How could I ever be mad at you?.....Kaoru....I am happy for this child, that I am. It is a symbol of how much I love you." Kenshin said stroking her hair.  
  
Kaoru felt tears leak out of her eyes. "Kenshin....."  
  
Kenshin looked down into her eyes. "What Kaoru? What is it?"  
  
"Can we go home now?" she said wiping off her tears.  
  
Kenshin smiled and helped her stand. "Yes. Let's go home." 


	13. Evening Regrets

Reflected Moonlight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Evening Regrets  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru slowly made their way back to the dojo. It was starting to get dark and the stars shone dimly over their heads. Every once and a while they would see a sparkling flame of a firefly flying across the sky in search of a mate. Kenshin walked by Kaoru's side, his arm encircling her slim waist. He glanced down at her. She looked beautiful. The moonlight cascaded down her face and shown brightly in her ebony hair. She seemed lost in thought.  
  
What Kaoru was thinking of was the future, which was totally the opposite of what Kenshin was thinking. He couldn't stop thinking of the past. It seemed whenever he was truly happy, the memories of bloodshed and sadness seemed to loom over him. He could feel the hate ebbing away in his heart, the hate of what he had been, the hate of what he was.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him and was surprised to see that his eyes were glowing amber. She gasped. Was he the Battousai again?  
  
The battousai looked down at Kaoru, smiling and tightening his arm around her waist.  
  
"Kenshin can never be truly happy. Whenever he is happy he will remember me. If you don't want to die than I think it's best you leave soon. I will be after you." he said with a smirk.  
  
Then his eyes faded back to violet. Kenshin looked down at her surprised to see a frightened look on her face. "What is it Kaoru? What's the matter?"  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and sighed. Kenshin was back. But what worried her was that he hadn't noticed that he had changed. "It's nothing Kenshin. I just thought I heard something in the shadows." she lied.  
  
Kenshin looked around him listening intently. "I don't think there is anyone near us, but don't worry I'll keep you safe, that I will."  
  
Kaoru leaned against his shoulder as they continued the walk home. She put one hand on her flat stomach thinking. It's our baby. I should be happier, but I can't help but be afraid. I love Kenshin and I would never leave him, but what am I going to do. But I can't give up. Kenshin can't help what the Battousai does in him. I can't just give up. I'm going to make sure Kenshin never thinks of his past again.  
  
Kenshin looked down again and brushed his hand against her hair.  
  
"You are so beautiful tonight, my Kaoru."  
  
She smiled up at him lovingly.  
  
************************************  
  
When they reached the dojo Yahiko ran out to meet them.  
  
"Is Kaoru all right?" Yahiko asked worriedly.  
  
Kaoru grinned. "So you were worried about me, weren't you?"  
  
Yahiko crossed his arms. "Nah....Why would I worry about an ugly girl like you?"  
  
A frown spread across Kaoru's face and she smacked him in the face. "Don't you dare call me that ever again, you brat!"  
  
"Ugly ugly ugly!" Yahiko chanted as he stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
But instead of getting angry tears formed in her eyes and she turned to Kenshin. "You lied to me!"  
  
Kenshin looked confused. "Oro?"  
  
Kaoru started bawling and hitting with her fists against his chest. "You lied to me, Kenshin! You told me I was beautiful!"  
  
Kenshin held back her arms and brought her into a hug. "You are beautiful. Yahiko is just teasing."  
  
Yahiko made a face at them. "Do you have to do that lovey stuff around me?"  
  
Kenshin ignored the young boy, his attention fully on Kaoru. She stopped fighting him and was now brushing away the tears. "I'm so embarrassed. Why do I have to cry like this?" she said quietly.  
  
Kenshin cupped her chin with his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. "It's not your fault. It's just you're going through a big change in your body with the baby and all."  
  
"Baby? What do you mean by that?!" Yahiko exclaimed looking at both of them. 


	14. Stay with Me

Reflected Moonlight ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Stay with Me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kenshin? Kaoru? What is it that you aren't telling me?" Yahiko asked when they didn't say anything.  
  
"Well. Miss Kaoru is....." Kenshin began, but the sound of someone entering the dojo interrupted him.  
  
It was Sano. He walked up to Kenshin and patted him on the back. "Hey Kenshin. I just heard from Megumi that you and Kaoru are having a kid! Congratulations!"  
  
Yahiko stared first at Kenshin then at Kaoru with a weird look on his face. "You guys are having a kid?! You aren't even married yet." He exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin blushed madly, but Kaoru then turned on Yahiko. She beat him on the head repeatedly screaming at the top of her lungs. "Yahiko! We're engaged so shut up! And I'M NOT UGLY, SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!"  
  
"Essh, you don't have to get so angry, ugly." Yahiko muttered rubbing his head. Unfortunately Kaoru heard him and started chasing him around the yard.  
  
Sano laughed as he watched Yahiko run in terror from the angry girl. Then he turned to Kenshin. "So have you set a date yet?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said as he watched Kaoru worriedly.  
  
"For the wedding." Sano said.  
  
Kenshin scratched his head thinking. "No, I have yet to talk to Kaoru about it, that I do."  
  
"Well you better make it soon." Sano said with a tiny smile.  
  
"Oro? Why?" Kenshin asked turning to look at Sano.  
  
"You might not be able to notice it now, but sooner or later people are going to start noticing her pregnancy." Sano said.  
  
"Oro! Yes, I don't want to ruin Kaoru's reputation. Someone might think I am marrying her just because...." Kenshin said.  
  
"Yeah. It's not proper for a women to have children before they are married, isn't that right Kenshin?" Sano said teasingly.  
  
Kenshin blushed hotly. "I wasn't aiming for that...." But then he stopped himself and blushed even redder.  
  
Sano laughed. "Yeah, you were just aiming to have a good time, weren't you?"  
  
Kenshin then became serious. "I would never take advantage of Kaoru, that I would not."  
  
"I know you wouldn't Kenshin. The missy was right to trust you. I can tell you love her a lot."  
  
Kenshin blushed, but he didn't deny it. "I love her more than anything, that I do." Kenshin said his eyes glowing softly as he watched her running across the yard still chasing Yahiko.  
  
Finally Kaoru grew tired of chasing Yahiko and stumbled over to Kenshin. She felt so tired. She just wanted to sink to the floor. "I'm.....so...tired..." She said as she collapsed against Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin caught her in his arms and picked her up. She was already asleep. He felt pretty tired too, now that he thought of it.  
  
"I think I should take Kaoru to sleep, and then I shall go to be too. It's been a long day." He said as he walked inside.  
  
Carefully he set her down on her futon and covered her with the blankets. But when he turned to leave Kaoru's voice called out to him.  
  
"Don't leave me yet Kenshin." she said softly. Kenshin walked back over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"What is it that you want Kaoru?" He asked as he stroked her hair.  
  
Kaoru smiled up at him. "Just stay next to me a while. I don't want you to leave."  
  
Kenshin understood what she was saying. She was afraid that he would leave her all alone, now that she was with child. "Don't worry, Kaoru, I would not abandon you. I meant it when I said I wanted to marry you. It wasn't an empty promise. Tomorrow we will start planning the wedding, if that would make you feel better." he said softly. 


	15. Stay Forever This Way

~ I FINALLY had a chance to get on the computer and write since it's the weekend. I've been really busy with school and everything, so please enjoy the next chapter. I can't update a whole lot. ~  
  
Reflected Moonlight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Stay Forever This Way  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru woke early the next morning to see that Kenshin was still with her. She smiled at him. He had fallen asleep leaning against the wall. Slowly she went over to him and brushed her hands through his fire red hair with a laugh. He stirred slightly in his sleep and mumbled.  
  
She leaned closer. She could just make out a few mumbled words.  
  
"But I....do....Kaoru....I do love you.....My Kaoru...." he said. The warmth in his voice made Kaoru's heart melt and she hugged him tightly waking him up in the process.  
  
"Oro?" He said looking sleepily around him before returning Kaoru's hug.  
  
"You were dreaming, weren't you Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin nodded and kissed her softly. "I should probably go make breakfast, that I should."  
  
Kaoru pulled him back as he turned to leave. "What did you dream of Kenshin?" She asked curious.  
  
For some reason Kenshin blushed. "It was nothing, just a happy dream."  
  
"Oh really. Are you sure that you weren't dreaming about me perhaps?" Kaoru teased.  
  
Kenshin blushed harder and walked out of the room to the kitchen.  
  
Kaoru approached Kenshin later after breakfast when they could find a moment alone.  
  
"Umm...You said we could talk about the marriage arrangements today. I think it's a good idea to start today." She said nervously. She didn't want to push him or anything.  
  
"Ok. Miss Kaoru." He said a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Ummm. Kenshin..Do you know how to plan a wedding?" Kaoru asked, turning slightly red.  
  
"Oro? I thought that you knew.." Kenshin began, but Kaoru interrupted.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?! It's not like I've even been married before or anything!!!!!!" Kaoru said getting annoyed.  
  
"Oro! I am sorry, Kaoru. I did not mean to assume anything or offend you." Kenshin said trying to calm her down.  
  
Kaoru looked at him strangely for a second.  
  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked confused.  
  
"Did you just call me Kaoru?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Is that not your name, Miss Kaoru?" he asked not understanding her meaning.  
  
"You called me just Kaoru, without the 'Miss'"  
  
"Oh, I am very sorry, Miss Kaoru. Very Sorry." Kenshin said repeatedly.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "I want you to call me that."  
  
"Oh. I will, Miss- err..I will Kaoru." Kenshin said. "I guess that I got so used to calling you Kaoru in my head that it slipped out."  
  
"But that still doesn't solve our problem. We both don't know how to plan a wedding. We have to find someone who does." Kaoru said getting annoyed again.  
  
Kenshin looked thoughtful. "Maybe Miss Tae would know something about planning weddings. She was always very good about these sort of things."  
  
Kaoru brightened instantly. "That's a great idea, Kenshin! I'll go visit her today. I've been meaning to go visit her anyway. Thanks!" She said as she hugged him, planted a kiss on his cheek and ran out the door.  
  
Kenshin looked after her and sighed. He had been hoping to spend the day with her, but it looked like they would be too busy today.  
  
Kaoru walked out of the dojo and down the road towards the Akabeko. She walked inside and looked for Tae. She was serving an older gentleman. Quickly Kaoru made her way over to her.  
  
"Hello, Kaoru. What brings you here today and where is Kenshin? He's usually always hanging around you." Tae said friendly.  
  
Kaoru grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back room.  
  
"I need to talk to you and it's really urgent. Are you too busy?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Tae shook her head. "No, go ahead. What is so urgent?"  
  
Kaoru sat down in a chair and motioned for her to sit next to her. "You see Kenshin asked me to marry him."  
  
Tae grinned happily. "So he finally did it?! I'm glad for you Kaoru. I know you must be so happy!"  
  
Kaoru sighed and continued. "Yeah, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me, but there's more to tell."  
  
Tae looked surprised. "More? What other news could possible compare to Kenshin's proposal?"  
  
A faint blush covered Kaoru's cheeks. "Well.You see. I don't really know how to tell you this, but.um..I'm ...sort of..pregnant too."  
  
Tae gasped. "You..mean...you and Sir Ken..?"  
  
Kaoru nodded her face turning red. "Anyway, we were thinking of having the wedding soon, but the only thing is that neither of us know how to plan a wedding."  
  
A determined look covered Tae's face. "Don't worry, Miss Kaoru! I will take care of it all. I will make sure you have the best wedding ever!"  
  
^_^ 


	16. The Truth Revealed In Dreams

Reflected Moonlight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Sixteen  
  
The Truth Revealed In Dreams  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru sat across the table from her to-be-husband, her thoughts far far away on how their lives were going to be. Kenshin and Kaoru were perfectly content to leave all the preparations for the wedding to Tae. They didn't care about the ceremony as much as the fact that they were actually getting married.  
  
It was a normal day for them. Happy, content, and with a lot of yelling. If Kaoru wasn't lost in her thoughts she was either screaming at Yahiko or Kenshin. Although she did a lot less of screaming at Kenshin these days, but her pregnancy was making her quite cranky, even though she refused to admit it. Yahiko was the only one who really seemed to mind. He was always complaining about how she was yelling at him and setting him to work and spending less time training him. Kenshin on the other hand would only become worried when she began to yell and run off to do a million things for her all at once. That was one thing she absolutely loved about him, but it annoyed her a tiny bit.  
  
Kaoru had noticed that he had been wrapped up in his thoughts lately, often with a far off glint in his eye. She wondered profusely about him. She needed to ask him what it was about. And now was the perfect opportunity. Yahiko was off somewhere, on one of his little escapades, and it was just her and Kenshin eating a quiet lunch together.  
  
"Is there something on your mind?" Kaoru asked, talking softly and staring down her hands.  
  
Kenshin looked over at her surprised by her randomness. "Um...it's nothing..why do you ask such a thing?" He covered up his stumble with a slight rurouni smile.  
  
Kaoru sighed and her face began to look tired. "I know there's something wrong Kenshin. I know you. Don't pretend with me? Ok?"  
  
It was now Kenshin turn to sigh. "Well.I just feel that something is different than usual. I feel like something strange is going to happen. It makes me nervous. I feel something inside changing, and I think it's for the better."  
  
Kaoru looked very confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kenshin rubbed his faced, looking for once like his age. "I don't know. But I think we don't have anything to worry about." He said turning his tired face into a charming smile.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help, but smile either. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I hope it's very good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night Kaoru lay in her own bed dreaming. It was a peculiar dream. It started out as she normally dreamed at night, random fantasies, but then it became something much different. Kenshin was standing in front of her and she could see a throbbing energy emitting from his body, slowing pulsing with the beating of his heart. She could see something glittering, moving inside of him. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. It was his soul, but instead of having a singular aura, there were two of them, one slightly shadowed.  
  
Kaoru could hear a soft voice whispering from the darkness. She strained her ears to hear the words.  
  
"A soul split in two...one part a wanderer..one part a killer...battling...for possession...of the single body.."  
  
Kaoru looked all around frantically trying to locate where the voice was coming from, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. She didn't even recognize the person's voice.  
  
"Hello???...." she called out, as it faded into silence again. She could no longer see Kenshin. She was alone in the darkness. Kaoru could feel her heart starting to freeze up again.  
  
"The battousai..he no longer belongs in this world...the time of fighting is over...it is now time for peace.." The voice echoed unexpectedly, making Kaoru jump.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?!" Kaoru said fear starting to take over her heart.  
  
"If you ever want to be happy..the battousai must leave..is that not true??" the voice said again, tormenting her with its voice.  
  
Kaoru trembled. "Yes that's true. But I don't see how that's possible."  
  
The voice calmed somewhat and became soothing and gentle. "You must be brave, Kaoru. Even though the battousai obsesses over killing.he still has a heart.he can still love..if you can..make him love you.enough to be willing to sacrifice himself for you..then you can live happily with the wanderer, but if the battousai stays..he will one day kill you...and the child that you carry within you..."  
  
"I don't get what you're saying. It's not possible! And who are you???? How do you know so much about me?" Kaoru said, becoming even more panicked.  
  
"It is possible..your soul and Kenshin's soul were bound at the beginning of time...The battousai is part of Kenshin..therefore the battousai has a bond with you.if you can make him realize that bond...help him discover it..then...everything shall.turn out right.."  
  
Kaoru waited and waited for something else, but it seemed that the voice had left her. As soon as she realized this she woke instantly, sitting up in her bed. Sweat was pouring down her body, and she was trembling uncontrollably. She cried out softly and hugged her knees. She didn't understand it...she didn't understand it at all.  
  
~That was extremely weird..and so..this was the random idea I came up with.I think there's a few more chapters, and then I'll finish it up. ~ 


End file.
